


Star Trek: AOS comment_fic prompts

by ibonekoen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: A collection of Star Trek: AOS prompts I've filled from the Livejournal community comment_fics





	1. Jim, No (McSpirk)

"Jim, no." Wariness colors McCoy's tone, and he doesn't trust that mischievous gleam in Jim's vibrant blue eyes.

"Jim, I find I must concur with Leonard." The pointy-eared hobgoblin, for all his _emotions are illogical_ bullshit, sounds just as distressed as McCoy feels, and McCoy thinks maybe, just maybe this new development in their relationship might work after all.

Spock continues speaking over McCoy's inner musings, and McCoy tunes back in to "—cease your attempts at acrobatics and return to bed."

McCoy hears the admonishment in Spock's tone, and Jim must too, because he pouts and climbs down off the cockamaimy contraption he'd suspended from the ceiling.

"You guys are no fun," Jim mumbles as he crawls onto the bed and settles on his stomach in between Spock and McCoy. He's naked as the day he was born, and McCoy takes a moment (or several) to appreciate the line of his back and the curve of his ass.

"I assure you, Jim, we can be much more fun without the addition of such questionable apparatuses." Spock eyes the nylon webbing and suspension straps.

Jim mumbles something into McCoy's neck, and it turns into a moan as Spock's fingers trail down his spine.

"I think we need to give him a demonstration, Spock." McCoy smirks and winks at his Vulcan partner, whose lips curl into a smirk that, on anybody else, would be downright wicked.

 _Emotions are illogical, my eye,_ McCoy thinks smugly.


	2. Quietness Doesn't Always Herald Mischief (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Star Trek AOS, Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy, Reading an evening away
> 
> The theme of the day was 27-word fics, which explains the brevity of the piece. I hope you still enjoy it.

Jim lays with his head pillowed on Leonard's abdomen, and his eyes skim his PADD. It's the only time Leonard doesn't worry when his lover's too quiet.


End file.
